


Jailhouse Rock

by Nomme_dePlume



Series: EP XXXI Challenge [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mafia!Sasuke, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police!Naruto, Power Dynamics, Tiny bit o' romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomme_dePlume/pseuds/Nomme_dePlume
Summary: “Uchiha, you here to see your brother?” Uzumaki asked, and Sasuke gave him a bland look. There was, officially, no other reason for the Uchiha to be anywhere near the penitentiary. Unofficially, though…





	Jailhouse Rock

Sasuke heard the heavy door slam and lock behind him, echoing into the long corridor before him that would eventually lead to his brother. Each step he took echoed as well, amplified by the slick floor and high ceiling. The footsteps of the guard behind him didn’t make a sound, used as he was to walking the long hallway.

Smirk falling into place, Sasuke’s pace slowed just slightly, shortening the distance between them. The officer’s baton was shoved none too gently into the small of his back, accompanied by a soft growl from the man.

“Keep it moving, Uchiha.”

“I’m sorry, Officer Inuzuka.” He wasn’t, of course, and the other knew that. They had history, since the Uchiha clan was responsible for the death of Inuzuka’s brother-in-law. Not that the incident had been Sasuke’s fault, but anger placed itself on what it could, and since Fugaku was dead and Itachi had been caught on the lightest possible charge the police could get him on, that left Sasuke as new head of the clan and the only outlet for the man’s anger.

“Just give me a reason to shoot your ass, Uchiha,” Inuzuka muttered behind him. Sasuke’s smirk widened as they neared the door at the end of the corridor. Inuzuka knocked, and the officer on the other side opened the door, keeping it open only long enough for Sasuke and Inuzuka to slip through.

Inuzuka paused a moment to whisper something to the other officer. Sasuke continued smirking as he glanced at them from the corner of his eye. “How’s your sister, Inuzuka?” he asked, sly humor apparent in his voice. It was quite fun to rile the man; hopefully Itachi had the opportunity every now and again to practice his sadistic talent to rile others on the man.

The man paused a moment before turning to glare burning death at Sasuke, only long enough to drop his baton and pull his gun before rushing Sasuke. The other officer jumped on his back, taking him to the ground and disarming him.

“Officer Inuzuka!” someone barked from the other side of the room they occupied. The wrestling stopped, and both officers hastily climbed to their feet, the other one reaching for Inuzuka’s gun before the angry man could get it back.

Sasuke took in the penitentiary’s police captain, a man he knew very well. Tall, blond, and built, he was glaring fiercely at Inuzuka. He motioned for the other to return the gun and step back to the door.

“Report to the warden’s office now, Inuzuka.”

“Captain Uzumaki…” Inuzuka trailed off, his hands clenching into fists, angry at the order, but still reluctant enough to not lose it in front of his superior. Then he slammed his gun back into his holster and spun around, storming from the room through the door from which they’d entered rather than trek past his formidable captain.

“Uchiha, you here to see your brother?” Uzumaki asked, and Sasuke gave him a bland look. There was, officially, no other reason for the Uchiha to be anywhere near the penitentiary. Unofficially, though…

“Well, you know the drill. Into the room for a cavity search.”

The bland, blank look still on his face, Sasuke turned and walked to the usual room, catching the surprised look on the other guard’s face.

Yes, it was odd that the head of the Uchiha clan would submit himself to a cavity search, but… unofficially…

“Drop your pants and on your knees,” the blond commanded huskily behind him as the door locked. A shiver ran up Sasuke’s spine; this was always the best part of visiting Itachi. Sasuke removed his jacket and shirt before he unbuckled his belt and quickly undid the buttons of his pants, pulling the zipper down slowly to tease. The sound of the teeth releasing was almost unbearably loud in the otherwise quiet room. When his pants had fallen to the floor, revealing his black bikini briefs, Sasuke dropped to his knees, peering up through his long, black bangs, meeting the sultry blue eyes of the officer before him.

A feral grin stretched the other’s lips, revealing slightly sharpened canines that Sasuke knew could pierce his skin for the perfect amount of painful bliss right as he came. “We’ll start with the oral cavity search. Open wide, Uchiha.”

Sasuke smirked slightly before opening his mouth, waiting almost impatiently for the thick, engorged dick standing eagerly at attention just inside the captain’s pants. He could almost taste the bitter liquid that was pearling at its tip. He wanted that, the taste, almost as much as he wanted the blond to violate his mouth with his cock, roughly thrusting in and out, but nowhere near the amount that he desperately needed that cock to thrust roughly in and out of his ass. He craved it, needed it to simply _be_.

And that was the unofficial reason that Sasuke came weekly to the penitentiary.

He reached up and pulled the blond’s cock free from his pants and brought it to his mouth, licking up the large vein and reveling in the hissing breath that came from the officer’s mouth. He let his tongue flatten as he licked over the head, then moved back to the base to gently bite along the length he just licked, a reversal of sensations that he knew drove the blond wild.

“Ah, Uchiha, you always did know how to hit all the right buttons. And I always knew that pretty mouth of yours was good for more than spewing insults.”

Sasuke would have given one of those insults now, but the man chose to punctuate his words by grabbing Sasuke’s hair and forcing his cock down Sasuke’s throat. It was almost too much too fast, but this happened on a weekly basis, so Sasuke knew it was coming and was practically purring in delight as the thick length completely filled his mouth. He carefully breathed through his nose and ignored the spit and pre-cum that dribbled down his chin as the captain fucked his mouth. He wanted to reach down and take care of his own growing erection, to move his hand over the length with the same pace and fervor that Captain Uzumaki used to piston in and out of his mouth, but he knew that would only make the blond man angry and sadistic, possibly to the point of leaving Sasuke wanting at the end of this tryst.

The fingers in his hair tightened, using the hold to move his head back and forth over the officer’s cock. Sasuke could feel it twitch and grunted as the thrusts became more frantic. Then the fingers in his hair pulled backward, and Sasuke’s mouth made a loud popping noise as it slid off.

“Damn, Uchiha, I never can get enough of that mouth of yours. But we don’t have the time for leisurely. Stand and face the table. We have other cavities to check.”

Sasuke hid his smile behind his hand as he wiped the mess on his chin and stood. He turned to face the large wooden table and gasped in shock as a hand pushed him forward, forcing him to catch himself with his hands and leaving him slightly bent over the table.

“What are you…?” Sasuke’s question was cut off as Captain Uzumaki’s thumb slipped between his cheeks and pressed firmly against his hole. Sasuke leaned more over the table, pressing his ass back into the captain’s thumb, and groaned low in his throat. The thumb began rubbing, pushing the fabric of Sasuke’s underwear just the littlest bit inside.

“You make me want to rethink fast and rough, but Itachi is waiting, ne?”

“Fuck Itachi,” Sasuke breathed out, pressing back against the officer.

“Rather fuck you, Sasuke,” Captain Uzumaki whispered into his ear as the fingers of his left hand pulled the fabric of his underwear away to reveal his hole. His right thumb pressed against him again, the sensation causing a piercing lust to stab low in Sasuke’s gut.

The thumb moved away, and without warning, Sasuke was penetrated by two thick fingers that searched for and found his prostate rather quickly. Sasuke gasped and arched his back, his aching cock brushing the edge of the table. The tip of his erection peaked out of the waistband of his underwear, the slit glistening with pre-cum. Sasuke clenched his eyes shut and tried to hold in any cries that might alert the guard outside.

“It feels like you’ve been giving this a workout, Uchiha. Been using some toys? Need to relieve the stress between our weekly meetings?”

“No stress,” Sasuke got out as Captain Uzumaki stretched his fingers apart.

“Don’t bullshit me, Uchiha. Taking over the family business, being harassed by the officers here every time you come to visit your brother. You’re not exactly living a carefree life. You’re telling me you have no need to relieve your… stress?” The captain punctuated his question with several jabs to Sasuke’s prostate, leaving Sasuke a hunched-over, whimpering mess. He was leaned so far over the table that his pre-cum dripped on its surface.

“Answer me, Uchiha,” the captain warned lowly.

“No stress,” Sasuke said again, panting against the tabletop. He tried to push back against the fingers for more of the tormenting pleasure, but the captain’s other hand pressed into the small of his back, keeping him in place. “Just… just… want you,” he said softly, nearly wanting to sob in frustration. “Now fuck me,” he snarled. He peered over his shoulder at the captain and saw the surprised and bashfully pleased look on his face.

“Well, no matter how rudely you say it, I find I can’t refuse.” The officer smiled wolfishly at him and removed his hand from Sasuke’s back to pull Sasuke up by the waistband of his underwear and then pull them down his legs. He molded himself to Sasuke’s back, pressing his cock between Sasuke’s ass cheeks and thrusting.

“Ah, now, now, now,” Sasuke panted, rocking back into the thick cock he was very close to begging for. “Now… Naruto.”

Naruto wasn’t one to mince words when he was focused, so he didn’t say anything, just growled as he pushed Sasuke back down against the table and lined up for a forceful thrust inside his body. Sasuke arched his back, his mouth open in a silent scream and his nails raking against the wooden tabletop.

Naruto wasn’t one to waste his time, either, not when he had set his mind to something, like pounding Sasuke into the table. Sasuke breathed where he could, but he was worried more about not making noise so that they weren’t interrupted by a suspicious guard. He focused more on the feeling of Naruto’s cock sliding deep into his ass and then pulling out, more on the pleasure that coursed through his body with each strike at his prostate, more on the warmth that radiated from the man on top of him.

Naruto leaned more on top of him, his thrusts increasing in speed and force, signaling that he was nearing his limit. Sasuke let slip a small cry when Naruto reached around and grabbed his cock, frantically pumping it in time with his thrusts. Sasuke bit down on his lip at a particularly hard thrust that sent him careening toward the edge of oblivion.

Naruto’s mouth found Sasuke’s ear and nibbled on the shell, his harsh breaths nearly ticklish. His lips moved down behind Sasuke’s ear and down his neck, sucking on a spot that weakened Sasuke’s knees.

“Nar-Naruto,” Sasuke stammered, his left hand reaching back to grab hold of Naruto’s hair.

“Sasuke,” Naruto groaned out before he bit down on Sasuke’s neck. That was the bit of something extra that Sasuke needed to send him hurtling over the edge. He came hard, with it enough not to scream and to feel Naruto come inside him, but just barely. He settled against the tabletop, trying to pull himself together after shattering in climax, and smiled as Naruto fell gently on top of him.

“Well, all the cavities I care about are clear,” Naruto said after a moment. He laughed, and Sasuke could feel it through his back. “I suppose we should get moving. Itachi won’t wait for you all day.”

Sasuke scoffed at the thought of Itachi waiting at all, but he made to move all the same, wincing as Naruto’s cock slipped out of his ass. Naruto moved aside so that Sasuke could stand, and Sasuke had to grip the man’s forearm to keep from falling to the floor.

“One of these days, you’re going to have to leave me with the ability to walk, moron,” Sasuke said as he reached for his pants to retrieve a handkerchief. Before he could grab them, Naruto hauled him against his body by his wrist, enveloping Sasuke’s thin body in his arms.

“And one of these days I’ll have to do this properly. In a bed. After a date. Or something,” Naruto said, smiling as he watched for Sasuke’s reaction.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto’s chin, avoiding his eyes. “I don’t know if that would be such a good idea, you being a cop and me being a—”

“An entrepreneur, right?” Sasuke looked up and Naruto winked at him. “We’ll work it out. Besides, a little birdie told me that Itachi has decided to offer up some incriminating information to the DA after last week’s shootout downtown, and in return, his sentence may be shortened. They didn’t really get him on anything big to begin with.”

Sasuke marveled that Naruto was so nonchalant about a known, though barely convicted, criminal going free, but he was more hopeful than anything by the words. Once Itachi was free, Sasuke could hand everything back over to him and walk away. And then he and Naruto…

“Well, let me go, idiot. I’ll see if I can’t help Itachi in that regard while I’m here.” Naruto laughed as Sasuke pushed him away, but he didn’t stop Sasuke from cleaning himself up and redressing, and after a moment, he did the same. After making sure his clothes showed no evidence of their activities, Sasuke headed for the door. Naruto quickly caught up with him and caught Sasuke’s hand before he could knock on the door to have the guard open it.

Sasuke was going to ask what the hell the idiot was doing, but he was stalled by Naruto leaning down and kissing him silent. Naruto’s hands came up, and he threaded his fingers through Sasuke’s hair, tilting his head back so that he could better ravish Sasuke’s mouth. Sasuke returned the kiss after a moment, realizing this was the first kiss they’d shared all day, having had more pressing things to do.

When Naruto finally let him breathe, Sasuke had to keep Naruto from immediately knocking on the door. It wouldn’t have been good to have the guard open the door and see a slightly dazed, breathless, and flushed Uchiha, for many reasons. Once he was sure nothing would seem suspicious, he allowed Naruto to knock on the door, and it almost immediately opened.

The guard outside stood to attention as Naruto came out. Inuzuka had come back at some point, and he was glaring daggers at both of them as Sasuke finally exited the room.

“The older asshole is waiting for the younger asshole, Captain.”

Naruto nodded. “Then escort Uchiha to the Rec Room, and give them a little extra time today.”

Inuzuka looked stunned and opened his mouth to argue, but Naruto’s eyes began to narrow, and the officer shut his mouth. Sasuke smirked and moved past Naruto to the door.

“In case I miss you on my way out, Captain Uzumaki, I’ll see you next week.”

“Count on it, Uchiha.”

 

Owari

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged myself to write 31 one-shots based on the titles on all 31 Elvis feature films. I may or may not post all of them here. None of them are intended to be replicated plots of said movies. Obviously! This one is "Jailhouse Rock" (duh). Edited slightly from original posted on y!gal.


End file.
